dreamworks_tales_of_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Lake Jr.
* Merlin's Creation, Gunmar's Bane * Troll Jim * Master Jim * Troll Brother * Human Trollhunter * Jimbo * Fleshbag * Young Atlas * Jim Fake Jr., Jim Lame Jr., Buttsnack * Jimmy Jam * Jim the Baby Handed * Hunter, Fleshbag Child * Lake Hunting Boy * Human Trollhunter Child * Child |marital_status = Dating Claire Nunez |affiliation = * Team Trollhunters * Lake Family |occupation = * Member of the Trollhunters * Student at Arcadia Oaks High |items = * Eclipse Sword * Daylight Sword |species = * Human * Human-Troll |Hybrid |gender = Male |family_members = * Barbara Lake (Mother) * James Lake Sr. (Father) * Changeling Familiars (Foster Siblings) * Walt Strickler |significant_other(s) = * Claire Nuñez |significant_spell(s) = * Human-Troll Hybrid transformation * Summoning the power of Daylight |signficant_kill(s) = * Bular * Gunmar * Angor Rot * Goblins |height = * 5'5" (Human) * 6'0" (Half-Troll) |hair_color = * Dark Brown * Black |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = * Fair * Blue |voiced_by = * Anton Yelchin (P1 and P2, a small portion of P3 of Trollhunters) * Emile Hirsch (the rest of Trollhunters P3 and Tales of Arcadia |episode_count = 57 |first_appearance = *"Becoming: Part 1" (Trollhunters) *"Terra Incognita Part Two" (3Below; cameo]]) *"TBA" (Wizards) |last_appearance = *The Eternal Knight: Part 2” (Trollhunters) *"A Glorious End, Part Two" (3Below; mentioned) *"TBA" (Wizards) |born = * 2000 * Arcadia Oaks, California |theme = trollhunters }} James Lake "Jim" Jr. 'is the main protagonist in ''Trollhunters, and a minor character in 3Below, and one of the main protagonists of Wizards. Personality At the start of the series, James Lake Jr. was an ordinary teenaged boy. However he wished to have a life that was more exciting than the one he led. When Jim first became a Trollhunter, he was unwilling to take responsiblity of this title. Jim is somewhat of a mother's boy because he is constantly looking out for her. Toby points out that Jim mothers Barbara too much. Even Barbara says that she is the one who is supposed to take care of him and protect him, Jim says that they need to look out for each other since Jim's no good father abandoned his family. Due to the absence of a father, Jim instead saw Blinky as a surrogate father, and Blinky in turn sees Jim as a magnificent son. He also briefly considered Strickler as a father figure before it was revealed he was a Changeling and tried to kill Jim and his friends multiple times. He could also be somewhat overprotective of his family and friends, as he does not tell his mother of his new Trollhunting duties. After losing AAARRRGGHH!!! to Angie Rot, Jim went into the Darklands by himself to because he didn't want to lose anybody else.Despite being overprotective and a little bumbling, he knows when he can't accomplish things without help from his team. It's also something he's been learning to overcome, particularly after his dream sequence from Unkar the Unfortunate. Jim is also a bit of the jealous type since he hated it when Douxie flirted with Claire and when she giggled at his witty comments. When Jim first became a troll, he was excited about his newfound abilities. However, he found himself hating his new transformation after a group of trolls called him "troll" and insisted he was human. Jim found it more difficult, as he couldn't walk in the sun and could not go to school or eat proper dinner with his mother anymore. Strickler mentions that it is difficult for Jim because he was handling both human and troll emotions simultaneously. Jim explains his worries to his friends on the rooftop of the school. However, Jim's friends and family convince him that while he cannot due things he did as a human, they still love, care and support him the way he is now. Afterwards, Barbara is relieved and Strickler tells her that her son is going to be alright. Trollhunters |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3 = 3Below Part 1 Part 2 Wizards Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Above-Average Physiology: Jim (when still human) is slightly stronger and more durable than an average teenager. **'Enhanced Durability': Thanks to his magical armor, Jim has been seen taking hits that would have almost certainly broken an ordinary person's bones, as well as withstanding Bular's crushing grip. In "Bittersweet Sixteen", he has even withstood a high-altitude lightning strike, which was sufficient enough to kill a Stalkling and would have severely injured, if not killed, an ordinary human. **'Strength': Jim was shown strong enough to knock Steve out cold with one punch, all while knocking out a tooth as well. **'Reflexes': Even before training, Blinky comments that Jim has excellent reflexes. He was able to avoid a blade from the ground by quickly rolling and running away, despite being in (extreme) close range. *'Human-Troll Hybrid Physiology': After using Merlin's elixir potion, Jim has become a hybrid of human and troll, which granted him greater strength, speed, durability, stamina, senses, agility, and reflexes, to where he defeated Angor Rot and Gunmar simultaneously. Merlin even claims that Jim is now capable of preforming feats beyond that of a human and troll. **'Superhuman Strength': Jim's strength was enhanced to the point he could hurtle Gunmar into a building with nothing but his might, as well as knocking him several feet away with a rookie. He is also able to tackle AAARRRGGHH!!! a few feet away. **'Superhuman Endurance': Jim can endure more than an average human or troll. ***'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to his new stone skin, Jim's durability was increased to where he could withstand many of Morgana's deadly spells, managing a nosebleed (which is human red, instead of purple or green like other trolls and changelings). When AAARRRGGHH!!! punched Jim, he openly claimed that "he didn't feel a thing." ***'Superhuman Stamina': Jim can now physical exert himself for long periods of time without wearing himself out. **'Superhuman Speed': Jim is fast enough to out-run Claire and her Shadow Staff, even appearing as a blur. Claire even claims that Jim was moving so fast during their chase that she lost track of him. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': He is able to react to most attacks with incredible ease. He was able to easily evade every single strike from Claire, as well as Gunmar and Angor Rot’s. **'Superhuman Agility': Jim is much more agile than an average human or troll. ***'Superhuman Leaping': As a half-troll, Jim can jump higher and farther than a normal troll. **'Superhuman Senses': Jim's senses of smell, sight, and sound are much more acute than an average human's. **'Matter Indigestion': As a half-troll, Jim is capable of consuming and digesting any substance without any problems. However, he has sadly lost his appetite for most human food, especially his own. **'Semi-Immortality': As a half-troll, Jim most likely now possesses a troll's ability to live for hundreds of years without aging, but is still vulnerable to being killed. *'Magical Weaponry': After being chosen by the Amulet of Daylight, Jim is able to summon his armor and weapons by chanting "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!", although sometimes he is shown activating the amulet without speaking the incantation since it also reacts to his emotional state. Jim is able to manipulate his armor in any way he desires, including his sword, glaives, shield, and helmet. After his transformation into a half-troll, the armor appears to have permanently attached itself to his body. However, as explained by one of the show’s writers, this is because Jim is under a massive emotional turmoil that his amulet has locked him in his armor and is trying to protect him until he ever felt "safe". **'Sword Conjuring': Jim is able to summon Daylight (including his Eclipse Blade), as well as willing the sword to return to his hand in combat or switching hands. **'Glaive Conjuring': After cleaving the Birthstone, Jim gains the ability to summon two glaives from his thighs, which act a lot like boomerangs and respond to his command. **'Shield Conjuring': After faceting the Killstone, Jim gains the ability to summon a warrior's shield on his left forearm, which protects him from most attacks. **'Helmet Conjuring': After compressing the Eye of Gunmar, Jim gains the ability to summon a large helmet, which protects him from lethal damage and Gunmar's Decimaar Blade. He can also open and close it with his thoughts. *'Supernatural Detection' (via Amulet): With his amulet, Jim is able to detect any supernatural creatures, but limited if they are around his area. However, given the amulet responses differently with Jim (due to being human), this ability is usually unreliable and/or unpredictable. As revealed in "Hero with a Thousand Faces", Hunter Jim once used the amulet to literally scan certain areas which would alert him of any potential foes. *'Camouflage': With the Eclipse Armor, Jim can blend himself within darkness, which makes him appear almost invisible in the dark (especially during the night or in the Darklands). In fact, as described by Jim in A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume 48, the armor acts a lot like a stealth suit. In the book Welcome to the Darklands, Jim was able to hide himself from a mindless Antramonstrum by willingly his armor's red engravings to dim and hide his head with his shield. *'Wall Walking' (briefly): In the episode "Hero with a Thousand Faces", Jim was briefly able to walk on vertical surfaces through the use of an unknown stone, previously used by Araknak the Agile. He had to keep his focus in order to stay on the surface so if he loses concentration, he would fall. *'Duplication' (briefly): In the episode "Hero with a Thousand Faces", Jim was briefly able to summon clones of himself (though in different aspects of his personality) through the use of the Aspectus Stone, previously used by Maddrux the Many. However, he had no control over his own clones, like Hunter Jim. *'Counteracting Angor Rot's Magics': After cutting Angor's eye and placing it into his amulet, Jim gains the ability to ward off his magics. He also regains possession of Daylight from Angor. Abilities *'Charisma': It has been stated by others (Blinky, in particular) that Jim's greatest strength is his humanity and love for others, no matter the cost. It has allowed him to inspire others to find greatness in themselves and come to his aid whenever possible. Even some of his enemies have been inspired by his sense of honor, like Strickler and Nomura. Even after becoming half-troll, it appears that this trait has not diminished at all. He reminds Angor Rot of the hero he used to be before he became Morgana's slave, which convinced him to turn against her and give the Trollhunters the opening they need to seal her away for good. **'Indomitable Will': Jim has a strong sense of will, as he is greatly determined to save his loved ones no matter what, even if odds are close to none. His strong will was most notably shown when he resists Gunmar's cursed blade to where he was deemed almost-to-completely immune to its brainwashing effects. *'Swordsman': After training with Draal, Jim is an accomplished swordsman, able to hold off against Nomura, Strickler, and even Bular himself. Jim's fighting style is somewhat chaotic, but he uses his agility to outsmart larger and stronger foes and get behind their guard. Jim's proficiency has extended beyond Daylight as well, as he is able to parry Angor Rot's attacks with his newly discovered daggers, hold off Nomura using only a frying pan in his house, and fight Strickler with a fork and knife. After his transformation into a half-troll, his swordsmanship has increased to where he could fight Gunmar and Angor Rot blade-to-blade. *'Martial Artist': Although Jim had no formal training in martial arts, he was instructed in the art of hand-to-hand combat by Blinky and Draal. While he relies on his sword for most attacks, Jim has been shown to improvise punches and kicks in combat. It is most likely that he has been taught some techniques from his mother, as she is an orange-belt in Krav-Maga, prior to becoming a Trollhunter. *'Cooking': Jim is an accomplished cook, making meals for himself and his mother while she works since she is a terrible cook herself. Toby and Strickler have both praised his cooking. Even after he became a troll hybrid, he was still shown to be a terrific cook (despite not being able to taste his own food anymore). *'Adaptor': Jim is a noticeably fast learner, as he learned how to wield Daylight, with some help from Draal, in mere moments. **'Survivalism': After months of training with trolls, Jim gains remarkable knowledge of how to survive on his own, as he was able to live in the Darklands for nearly two weeks in spite of having little-to-no resources. He could hunt, lure out, and trick monsters out of their dens while in search for food and avoid being detected by Gumm-Gumms, goblins, Dictatious, and even Gunmar for weeks, at least until he finally finds Enrique. *'Tactician': As the de facto leader of his group, Jim is usually the one who comes up with the strategies. Although most of his plans have been foiled, such as when Strickler anticipated his attempt to send Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! into his office, Jim has a knack for improvising situations to complete his missions. *'Actor': In the first half of Part One, Jim is shown to be a fairly decent actor, despite never being on stage once. He was even able to land the part of Romeo for the school play (although his chronic tardiness briefly reduced him as an understudy for a time). *'Faceting/Cleaving': Although only used during his hunt for the Triumbric Stones, Jim has been seen carving and cutting the Birthstone perfectly under the direction of Vendel, the Killstone and the Eye of Gunmar by himself, and the Eye of Angor Rot under the direction of Strickler. Weaknesses Relationships Toby Domzalski Claire Nuñez Blinky Galadrigal AAARRRGGHH!!! Draal Barbara Lake Strickler Morgana Aja Tarron Novels Name Trivia Quotes Gallery File:Jim_lake_JR.png Jim race to trollmarket.png Jim last night one arth.png Half-troll Jim.png References See also Category:Main Characters (Trollhunters) Category:Main Characters Category:Trolls Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters (3Below) Category:Main Characters (Wizards)